Brotherly Advice
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: It was the best advice an older brother could give. human/past!Stretch and Fatso brotherly love. Mentions of past!Fatso/OC. Takes place during their human years. Drabble.


_December 20, 1908_

"Is that a _weddin'_ ring?"

Frankie McFadden fiddled nervously with the box in his hands, his eyes averted from his oldest brother. "Y-Yeah... it was Ma's ring."

Jack McFadden stared at his younger brother with wide, almost disbelieving eyes. "Is that... are ya..." He almost couldn't put words together because of the pure shock he felt. "...are ya givin' that to Penelope?"

Frankie gave a small nod. "...I wanted to talk to you about it."

"_Me?_" This only surprised Jack further. "Why me? I've never been serious with a girl... why didn't ya go to J.T.? He's had experience in the marriage department..."

"...Cause you're the eldest," Frankie explained, sounding deeply embarrassed by the serious conversation they were most likely bound to have in a few moments. "And Pop ain't here anymore... so that leaves you as the one to go to for stuff like this..."

Jack blinked his violet eyes. "...Well... I mean..." He ran his fingers through his dark hair, unsure what exactly to say. "I... dunno what to say... it's your life, Frankie... I can't make this decision for ya."

"I know that... I just... I want to know if I'm making a good decision. Like if I'm doin' this too soon or not..."

Jack rolled his eyes at that. "Frankie, you've been with Penny for almost nine years. I think if ya do propose, it's the perfect time to do it."

"Yeah, but..."

The eldest McFadden brother sighed, placing his hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Do you seriously have to be this hesitant? Penny's a peach... nothin' like her crazy sister. She's sweet, patient, pretty, funny, smart, and was an amazing Aunt to Casper when he was here..." Both brothers lowered their eyes for a moment at that, taking a moment to recall their young nephew Casper, whom died an exact year prior during the harsh winter of 1907. An entire year passed with the McFaddens still wallowing in their loss and grief over the death of their youngest family member... but maybe now... Now it was time to welcome someone new to the family. Someone who had treated Casper like their own flesh and blood. "He loved her a lot, ya know... and he needed that motherly figure there, since his own Ma couldn't do it." Jack, of course, was referring to Casper's mother, Sarah McFadden, whom died a few weeks after Casper's birth.

Jack heaved an even bigger sigh. "Point is, brother... if she makes you happy, then go for it. And she _does_ make you happy... and as your brother..." He smiled. "...that makes _me_ happy."

Frankie was still processing every other word his brother had said, going over each point that was brought up. _Wow... he's gotta good point... __**Lots**__ of good points..._

"Ya love her, don't ya?"

Frankie nodded immediately. "More than anything."

"Then marry her, ya big moron!" Jack laughed, punching his brother playfully in the arm.

Frankie gave a hearty laugh at that, feeling the hesitation leave his body as he glanced back down at the velvet box in his hands. All he could think about now was...

_I wonder what this ring will look like on her finger._

* * *

**A/N: YES! I've finally written for human!Stretch and human!Fatso! :D So yeah: if it's not obvious, Jack is Stretch when he was a human, and Frankie is Fatso when he was a human. Penelope "Penny" Wilson is the younger sister to Marina Wilson, the crazy bitch Stretch had a fling with back in 1900, who placed the curse on him and his family that lead to their dead, as well as a curse that kept the Trio and Casper trapped in Whipstaff until Amelia helped them out. Penelope, as you can tell, is nothing like her sister, and there's a reason for that that you'll learn later. Pretty much when Jack (Stretch) met Marina, he introduced Penelope to Frankie (Fatso), he immediately became smitten with her, and the two hit it off. They were head over heels in love. Penelope also has Wiccan blood, and she tried to help Fatso and his brothers and nephew by trying to break the curse, and, well... that leads to her disappearing only after a week, leaving poor Fatso thinking that she's still out there as a ghost with unfinished business...**

**More about that will be revealed in an upcoming Stretch/Kat roleplay written by my best friend (Berry's Ambitions) and I called "See You in Health". The plot is on her page :D And more secrets about Penelope will be revealed in that RP. :) So... yeah.**

**Oh! And the actress my best friend and I picked for Penelope is Deborah Ann Woll, who plays Jessica Hamby in True Blood, my other obsession :D**

**Yup, long author's note is long. I just want to make sure there's no confusion for you readers. Anyway, please review if you liked this! :D**


End file.
